Kendon Florent
Kendon Florent was born in the year of 282 AC, to loving parents Mason and Elissa Florent. Kendon grew close to his mother during the first few years of his life, whilst his father shied away from his duties as a dad, as opposed to focusing on his liege's money. His mother was one of the only people to actually take care to listen to the Florent heir, and help him out with advice. This would soon change when, not long after his fourth nameday, his mother was burned alive by the Tarly family, causing civil unrest in the realm. This was soon sorted out by their liege lord, who in turn for murdering an innocent woman, asked for a ward from House Tarly to be sent instead. Troubling Times (290 AC - 294 AC) The ward who was sent goes by the name of Tristan Flowers, a bastard in the eyes of the Reach. As much as he disliked the idea of befriending a Tarly relative, he saw it as the only opportunity to get close to the Lord of House Tarly. It wasn't long however before Kendon came to forget his plan against House Tarly and grew rather fond of Tristan. They had grown up together, learned how to spar appropriately, how to ride and learned about court and all its benefits. Kendon was always a fortunate child, he was gifted in swordsmanship, and a born rider. He was also rather strong for a 13 year old boy, who had a habit of surprising some of the troops at the Brightwater Keep. This was where his nickname 'The Sword of Brightwater' originated from. On his fourteenth nameday, his father, whose priorities had now changed that nobody was there to take care of the Florent heir, gifted Kendon his first sword. Kendon cherished this sword as soon as he saw Nyall the Blacksmith welding it. His father spoke to him and said "Now that you have lived your fourteenth year, I shall let you ride with the troops on patrol." Kendon, overwhelmed with emotion, launched at his father and embraced him, for this was what Kendon had longed for, since his mother died. Kendon's Claim to Fame (296 AC - 304 AC) Tristan had a bad habit for getting into trouble, and a lot of the time, he would manage to find a way to bring Kendon into most situations and get him into trouble as well. Tristan had heard news of a maester who would beat the peasants who asked him for help. These news come straight from Honeyholt, residence to House Beesbury, and vassal to the Tyrell family. Tristan convinced that this trip was just visiting other bannermen of House Tyrell to improve relations with surrounding houses. Tristan even provided a letter, signed by his father Mason with the House sigil imprinted in ink on it, suggesting that they had been authorised to leave the keep by his father. Within a day of riding to the holding, they had arrived. The Maester of Honeyholt came to greet the young men at the gates, asking them why they were here. Tristan provided the letter with House Florent's sigil on it, stating they were here to improve diplomatic relations between the two houses. The maester led the two young men to their chambers and provided a hot meal and some mead to go with it. After the boys had eaten their meals and chugged their drinks, they decided it'd be best to get some rest and let the next day be long and 'prosperous'. However this day would never come for young Kendon and Tristan. In the middle of the night, Maester Tarbor mounted the bed where Kendon lay sleeping, watched him until he grew the strength to pin the young boy down by the arms. By this point, Kendon had already awoken and his muffled cries alerted Tristan to what was happening. Before the aged maester could act, Tristan picked up his dinner knife and plunged it into his neck. Tristan ushered the boy to get dressed and make their escape before anyone noticed what had happened. However there were guards on patrol outside the chamber door. One of them saw the lying body, blood seeping from a laceration from the back of the throat. The guards chased the two 'traitors', and after a couple of hours of fleeing, whilst they were on horseback, they were captured and brought back to Beesbury to stand trial for their crimes. The bells alerted everyone in the keep and a raven was sent to House Florent the next day. Tristan asked Kendon to lie for him, as both their punishments would be less severe, but when it came around to Tristan's trial, he admitted everything. Lord Beesbury ordered him dead, this was where Kendon stepped up. "We may not have been brothers by blood, but I loved him like a brother all the same. Let me be the one to pass the sentence on Tristan." The Lords and Ladies were shocked at this request from the heir of the Florent House, even his father was surprised at his son's words. Although this was the case, his father agreed, and the sword that fell was the one his father gave him. This was not before he realised an engraving on his weapon, saying 'the seed is strong'. After executing his only friend, something changed inside him, something he had never felt before. Regret. He no longer had respect for his father, so much so that he added him to his 'list' of people to kill. Only two other names were on that list. The Tarly centenarian and his uncle, Harrold Flowers, who threatened to kill his mother when he was just a child. Dishonour among Families (299 AC - 300 AC) Kendon was disgraced by his house, and treated like that of a common peasant by his peers. Two years after the Tristan incident in Honeyholt, his father got remarried to Desmera Redwyne, the youngest daughter of Lord Paxter Redwyne and Mina Tyrell. Within a year, the couple had bore another child, Robert Florent, who had an immediate effect on his father. He no longer acknowledged Kendon as a son. He would get Kendon to work in the kitchens and serve the family at dinner like a common wench. He wasn't allowed to eat at the table or sleep in his chambers, as that was made out to be a guest room. Instead he slept in the kennels with the dogs, and would eat the scraps from the kitchen. He would run away sometimes, but every time he did so, his father would find out and send his guards to retrieve him once more. He caught his step mother in the bed chambers with his father's sister together. She pleaded with him to not tell Mason, and Kendon agreed. He hated his father anyway. Desmera was a lot nicer to Kendon after that occurrence, and would even permit him to sit at the table and eat proper food sometimes. Passing Judgement (304 AC - 305 AC) The year was 304 AC, Kendon had just celebrated his 22nd name day, his brother was 5. His father was getting ready to announce Robert as his heir, the day he was brought into this world. Kendon knew that this would happen ever since his father remarried. He asked his step mother for help in killing his father. She agreed, but only after Kendon blackmailed her about her practices with Mason's sister. The next time the dinner was served, he made sure his brother was not present. And he plunged a fork into his father's eye, ripping it out of the socket and shoving it down his throat. His father choked to death meaning he, Kendon Florent, was Lord of House Florent. He commanded the maester to send a raven to all the lords of the Honeywine to swear as vassals to House Florent. He commanded his troops to march to Honeyholt and begin besieging the keep, whilst he ushered for his steed. He rode for Bandallon to talk to Ser Leo of House Blackbar. By the time the young usurper arrived at the holding, House Beesbury had pledged to House Florent and that they had Lord Warryn Beesbury in chains. House Blackbar had also heard word of the previous events and bent the knee upon arrival. Kendon entered the holding and asked for some assistance. He got his horse fed and got some rest. Upon the morning, he had decided that he had better return to Brightwater Keep to handle their new prisoner. Leo gave some men to the young Lord of the Honeywine and then they rode. When they arrived at Brightwater Keep, the doors to his chamber were already open. He was curious as to who was perusing around in his room. It was Desmera. She was accompanied by a Dornish woman, both sitting on his bed. He asked them why they were here and to his response, they both replied "For you." The next day was Warryn Beesbury's trial for crimes against the Honeywine. Only one person came to testify, and that was Desmera. She explained that Warryn Beesbury was innocent and had nothing to do with the death of his father. And that it was Kendon who should be punished. Nobody believed his stepmother, perhaps out of fear that Kendon would react, or for the hatred of Warryn Beesbury. He was put to the sword and Kendon was the one to execute the 'traitor'. After the trial had concluded, Desmera met him in his chambers again. He told her that this cannot become a habit, for we are technically related. She remained in the room for the night, and when Kendon awoke, she had disappeared. Nothing left, but a note with the Redwyne sigil on it. I have decided to live out my days with a noble man in Tyrosh and that she will write to him occasionally to check how everything is. He gave Honeyholt to a young man by the name of Ser Hugh Beesbury, who then pledged to House Florent. Conquering Fears (305 AC) After years of living in fear of House Tarly and House Hightower, the Florents finally had some social high-ground now, being the Lord of the Honeywine and all. The vassals remained loyal for a year or so, when Desmera wrote back to him. The parchment had been stamped with the Archon of Tyrosh, and read: I haven't wrote to you in a while, I hope all things are well in the Honeywine. I'd like to say that I got married to the Archon of Tyrosh and am with child. However this child started appearing before I consummated my marriage with the Tyroshi lord. The only person I can think of that has potential of being a father to this child, is you, my lord. I am sorry for this news, however I ask that you legitimise this child as a Florent so he has claim to the Brightwater Keep when he comes of age. He shall remain hear in Tyrosh whilst he develops and once he is matured, he can make his own decisions for himself. Yours Sincerely, Desmera Redwyne